Perfect
by shesimplyis
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are through denying.


Title: Perfect

Rating: T, I guess. .

Author:shesimplyis

Summary: Shane and Mitchie are through denying.

Author's Note: My first piece of writing on fanfiction, and it's sort of a DRABBLE, but I think someone out there might like it. Give it a chance, give me a chance, and don't forget to let me know how I did. All fluff, guys. Gotta keep it PG for my first few tries ;)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot and my creative thoughts.

* * *

Mitchie Torres drug herself into the mess hall bright and early Saturday morning.

The last day she'd ever have to do this.

The last day she'd spend at Camp Rock.

And as depressing as this was, it wasn't what was really bothering her.

It was also the last day she would see Shane Grey.

Maybe for forever, and that's what she really couldn't get off of her mind.

As she spooned grits into a bowl on her tray, it was all she could think about.

How if maybe she was rich, or famous, she wouldn't have to worry about silly little things like time, and whether or not she had enough of it.

Maybe if Shane was still the biggest jerk she had ever met, she wouldn't even care if she never saw him again.

How maybe if she hadn't fallen in love with the idiot, everything would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Yo, Mitch! Over here!" Barron's voice boomed to her across the room, and she smiled, making her way to the table filled with all of the friends she'd met this summer.

"Hey, guys." She addressed, managing to sound a little enthusiastic.

The girl she'd become closest to, Caitlyn, nudged her with a shoulder. "What have you been up to this morning?"

Mitchie sighed, dipping her spoon into her bowl. "Packing, packing, packing. . .and packing. I didn't even realize I'd brought so much stuff."

"You should have seen Tess this morning. She was having a fit, couldn't get _anything_ into that stupid pink suitcase of hers." Ella, one of the other girls Mitchie had become friends with, said, laughing, and every one else joined in. Tess Tyler was the prim princess of Camp Rock, well, at least to her own knowledge.

And although everyone realized at Final Jam that maybe she wasn't so terribly bad after all, she was still a prime target for jokes.

"Where's Peggy?" Mitchie questioned, finally observing everyone at the table enough to realize that the winner of Final Jam, and now one of her good friends, wasn't there.

Barron groaned. "She's having a meltdown in her cabin."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. "Meltdown?"

Caitlyn swatted Barron on the head. "Don't be such a jerk, you can't sue the girl for being upset." She turned back to Mitchie. " She's been crying all morning. Doesn't want to leave. So we're all going over there after breakfast to talk to her, exchange emails, all that jazz. . ."

"Oh." Mitchie countered, taking a sit of her orange juice.

"Are you coming with?" Ella asked, leaning down to look at Mitchie, who shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"I might, a little later. I still have a_ ton _of stuff to do." _Like what, Mitchie? Fold your socks, count the strands of hair on your head? _Her mind quipped, and she mentally scolded herself. This was the last day she would get to spend time with any of these guys. Maybe just for the entire school year, maybe for the rest of her life, and she was turning them down. What for?

_Oh, right. That Shane guy_, her brain answered her question, and she blushed.

"A ton of stuff? What stuff?" Caitlyn asked, and by the way she said it, Mitchie knew where this conversation was headed.

"I don't know. . .stuff, Cait." She shrugged, trying to seem indifferent.

"Making googly eyes with Rocker Boy, perhaps?" She quipped with a knowing smile, and Mitchie glared as the heat in her cheeks rose. Barron was making kissing noises, while everyone else giggled.

"Shut up, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn held up her hands in mock surrender. "My bad. I guess I forgot that we were all still supposed to deny that you two are totally into each other."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, but her stomach was in clenches. She hated people that were always right. "We're just friends, guys."

Caitlyn laughed dryly. "See? I was right –denial."

"Whatever, Caitlyn. You're just being stupid." Mitchie muttered, but she knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

And maybe it made her a little angry. If everyone else noticed, then why didn't Shane?

"Whatever, Mitchie. _You're_ just being stupid." Caitlyn countered, pointing a finger at her oblivious friend as she spoke. "Everyone sees it already. We're all just waiting for you two to see it too."

"Even _I _see it, and everyone thinks I'm just a dumb blond." Ella added, and Sander snorted.

"Your hair is_ brown_, El." He informed, and she rolled her eyes, nevertheless, plucking up a lock of hair in front of his eyes.

"Blond _highlights_, duh." She snapped, pushing herself away from the table and grabbing her tray. "You're such an idiot!"

"Later, guys," Sander said quickly, before rushing after her. "Baby, wait!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes after the couple, before turning back to Mitchie to continue. "The point is, that you two belong together and one of you need to realize this before it's even later than it already is. It's the last day of camp, and you two may never see each other again. Don't you think you owe it to the both of you to just go ahead and kiss the poor fool, or are you willing to go all _Serendipity_ on the guy, and wait 'til you're like forty to go gallivanting across California to look for him?"

Mitchie stared, waiting for her friend to finish. "Well, thank you for all of the insight, Dr. Phil slash my Grandma Lucy. But, like I said before, there is_ nothing_ there, and I have stuff to do. See you guys later."

She walked away, angry at everything. Caitlyn, herself, her stupid heart, her stupid head. Everything was so jumbled in there, and she needed to know what to do.

Well, she knew what to do, she just really didn't want to do it.

God, she hated that Caitlyn could read her so well. And that she was always right about everything.

"Say hello to Rocker Boy for me!" She heard Caitlyn call before she was fully out of the Mess Hall.

And she couldn't help but smile.

- - -

_Take my hand tonight. We can run so far. We can change the world, to anything we want. _

Mitchie's favorite Connect Three song poured through the net of the screen door of Cabin 226.

Shane Grey's cabin.

She stood in front of the set of steps, her heart and stomach up in flutters.

It had just occurred to her that she really had no real reason to be here.

She should be at Peggy's, with the others, spending time with people that actually meant something to her.

Not that Shane didn't mean anything to her, he just didn't know it. And she was still hell bent on denying it.

Which seemed stupid, even to her, and if Caitlyn were there, she probably would have hit her.

Because standing in front of his cabin like a lurker, swaying to the sound of his voice, trying to think of what to say and not sound like a complete idiot, had to account for a lot of things.

Like never wanting to lose him.

Never wanting to leave him.

Like being in love with him.

Mitchie scolded herself, because she was the biggest idiot in the world.

The second step on the stairs creaked loudly, immediately alerting Shane of a presence other than his own. His head flew up from bending over his open suitcase, and he smiled as Mitchie waved at him through the screen. He motioned for her to come in, before walking over to the stereo to turn it down a notch.

"Hey, you." He said grinning, shoving his hands into his pockets as Mitchie sat on the bed beside his suitcase.

"Hey." She answered quietly, fiddling with her hands in her lap. _Stop being such a nervous wreck, Mitch. _"You look like you're having fun."

He laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Loads." He joked, as he began chunking junk into the already crowded suitcase again. Mitchie giggled a little, obviously noting the similarities in packing techniques that he shared with Tess. "What have you been up to this morning?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I've been packing all morning, and I just took a break to go to the Mess Hall, and to. . .come here." She said slowly, with a sigh at the end. She tried to look indifferent, wondering if he had noticed the way she finished. He didn't.

"Oh, sounds cool. Where's everyone else?"

"Peggy's having a 'meltdown' as Barron put it. They all went over after breakfast to spend time with her." She informed, and he looked thoughtful. Never good.

"Why didn't you go?" He finally asked, and Mitchie's cheeks were instantly ablaze.

She couldn't just come right out and say that she'd wanted to see him. "I wanted to see you."

And there was the trait that every Torres Mitchie had ever met, possessed; the one where none of them could keep their mouths closed at the worst possible times.

"I mean. . .um. . ." And then they all had to go look like even bigger blubbering idiots by trying to cover themselves up. "Crap."

Shane's face broke into a grin as he began laughing loudly. "You're blushing. It's cute."

Mitchie's cheeks became even hotter. "No I'm not. Shut up, Shane."

"Mitchie, you're blushing. Admit it." He was laughing harder than before, and Mitchie was trying to figure out what could be so funny. She didn't see it, and she didn't think she would.

"I'm _not_." She defended, rolling her eyes at Shane's pestering antics.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut _up_, Shane Grey, before I beat the crap out of you."

"Go ahead, but you'll obviously only be doing it because I'm _riiiiight_."

"You are so annoying!"

"And you are so adorable when you're angry."

Mitchie actually thought her heart stopped beating, and maybe it did for just a moment.

Shane Grey had just called her adorable.

Whether it had been in the midst of an argument or not, it had still been said, and her heart was jumping for joy. Only Shane was_ not_.

"Shane Grey, what a softy you've become. Calling girls things like _adorable_. It's so _cute_." Mitchie gushed, trying to keep the joking strong, before she gave into her true emotions and lunged at him.

Shane's cheeks were rosy now, and Mitchie giggled. "And what's _this_? He's_ blushing _too."

"I'm not blushing. It just got hot in here all of a sudden." He covered, and turned away from her, back to stuffing things in his suitcase in a hurry.

"Oh. R_iii_ght." She said slowly, the grin on her face still evident. "I can't believe Shane Grey thinks I'm adorable. Someone alert the media."

"Shut up, Mitch."

"I can hear it now," Mitchie started, falling back onto the bed once more, still laughing, "_Shane Grey, former wild thing of the new millennium, softens up and now thinks Mitchie Torres is adorable._"

"I can hear it too," Shane snapped, flinging a pair of rolled socks at her, "_Sensitive lead singer of Connect Three, Shane Grey, turned murderer. Poor Mitchie Torres, the girl didn't stand a chance_."

Mitchie gasped in mock horror. "Murderer?! And all this time, I'd thought all of those long trips to the bathroom were because of the caf's spicy bean tacos."

Shane stuck his tongue out, very mature of him, and finally broke into laughter. He chunked another pair of socks at her face, hitting her right in between the eyes. "God, do you have any idea how annoying you are?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I might have a _slight_ idea. But, you still love me. It's pretty obvious."

Time slowed down to an almost stop as Shane turned to look at her, an emotion that was completely unknown to Mitchie, plastered on his face. "Nate told you."

Everything happened at the speed of light after that.

Shane began his nervous pacing across the floor.

And Mitchie was as confused as ever. "What?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told him anything. He was like 'tell her, tell her, or I will, Shane, blah, blah, blah.'--"

Mitchie's forehead creased. "Tell _who_ what?"

"He only has the biggest mouth out of anyone I'd ever met, and then there's Caitlyn, his girlfriend--"

"_Girlfriend_?" Mitchie stuttered, but Shane didn't even notice she'd said anything.

"--who rounds out at a very close second for being the biggest blab mouth I've ever met. And with the both of them combined, it was bound to get back to you somehow. I should have just stuck to my original plan to telling Jason--"

"Tell Jason what?"

"--the most damage he could have done was tell a bird or something, and even though everyone's always like 'a little birdy told me' we all know _that's _a lie, because birds can't talk, so I should have just told Jason. And you've been dropping hints all morning, and I knew that you must have known, I was just going to try to leave camp and forget, but those hints, you knew, I _knew _that you knew, and I _knew_ this would happen. I'm so stupid!"

Mitchie could hardly breathe. She didn't know whether it was from the fact that he had said all that and she was still trying to put the pieces together, or the fact that somewhere deep in her mind, the pieces already were together, and she had understood everything that Shane had just said.

"What are you trying to say, Shane?" She finally whispered, and he stopped his antsy pacing in front of the bed, to look at her solidly.

"God, Mitchie. I'm saying that I love you. I think maybe it was the first time I ever saw you, as cliché as that might be. And you believed in me, and you liked me for me, and I heard you sing, and your voice was what made all of that junk happen inside of me anyway." He said quickly, maybe hoping he could get it all out before she rejected him. But rejecting him was probably the last thing on her mind. Along with standing up straight, because any moment, she feared she would hit the ground. _Knees, stop wobbling_. "And you don't have to say anything. You can just walk right out of here before you have to listen to me sound like a bigger idiot than I already did, and we can never see each other again, if that's what you want, and I mean, I'll completely understand--"

He was cut off by the contact of Mitchie's lips against his. Fireworks were popping off everywhere, even if only _their_ imaginations could see them. His lips fit hers perfectly, his hands on the contours of her hips, nestled exactly the way she'd always imagined. His body pressed to hers, giving her the warmth she'd secretly been pining for since day one.

"I love you too." Mitchie breathed, before leaning back into him again. It was maybe the best moment of her life.

Shane pulled away for a breath, one hand coming up to rest on her cheek softly. "I've been an idiot, haven't I?"

Mitchie shrugged in his arms, still shocked from what was happening. _I'm standing in Shane Grey's arms. And we were just kissing. Don't scream, Mitch_. "Maybe just a little."

"All of this time, you've felt the same way. . ." He whispered, obviously still trying to come to terms with everything too.

"Pretty much."

A pulled away a bit more, to look at her face. "And today. . .you were going to tell me, weren't you?"

Mitchie blushed and ducked her head. "Maybe."

He quirked a brow. "Maybe?"

Mitchie half smiled. "Caitlyn gave me some speech about waiting forever and if I was willing to, and my answer was no. So I convinced myself that I was going to tell you. . .a_nnn_d I was still debating on whether or not that would happen before you exploded."

Shane chuckled, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "We have some smart friends, huh?"

"Very."

"You know, somehow, I knew this was going to happen. I mean, before I even liked you, I always noticed you lurking around in the bushes watching me--"

"I do _not_ lurk, Shane!"

"--and I realized that maybe it'd be kind of cool to have a stalker girlfriend--"

"Shane!"

"_Shane Grey dating his former stalker? That's right folks, it's true. And stalking is actually a major turn on--_"

"_Shane Grey_!"

He stopped to look down at her, his eyes obviously questioning what was stopping his antics.

Mitchie smiled. "Shut the hell up and kiss me before I change my mind about you."

"Yes, ma'am."

And he wrapped his arms back around her and while he was kissing her, Mitchie wasn't thinking about anything.

Not how bad she wanted to kill Caitlyn for not telling her about Nate.

Not how bad she was going to kill Nate for that matter.

Not how bad she wanted to kill herself, for being so completely stupid and oblivious. And Shane too, he was at fault in this matter also.

And not even how much she was going to miss everything, after the day was over.

She was only thinking about what was right in front of her, the guy of her dreams, and how good it felt to be in his arms. And even if it might not be forever, it was still—perfect.

* * *

Author's Note: No tomato throwing, please. This whole thing is kind of BLAH, but I actually enjoyed writing this, and I think it turned out—_okay_. Of course, it could be better, and maybe you could all give me some insight as to _how_ this could happen, but for now, this is my first story, one shot, _anything_, and I'm proud. Still a little iffy, because it's mostly dialogue, but I think for a first time thing, my first shot at this, it might work. Trust me, there is more to come if you guys think I could be a success, and what better way to know, than you_ telling_ me!


End file.
